


What Love Really Is

by MarvelDC



Series: Batgirl and supergirl [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC/pseuds/MarvelDC
Summary: During a few moments of down time, Barbara and Kara show how much they mean to each other, and how much their love for one another is.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Kara Zor-El, Batgirl/Supergirl
Series: Batgirl and supergirl [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519043
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	What Love Really Is

The Wayne manor paid no expense on christmas decorations, with most of the front of the house covered in sparkling, colorful lights, making everything slightly tainted with the colors of red, green, and white. 

The second major part of the christmas festivities that was a staple for Wayne tradition was the christmas tree. Even when Bruce still lived with his parents, he would spend his time just fascinated by the tree. It would always be nearly 20 feet tall, with lights strung ornately throughout its entire branches, tinsel, making the tree seem alive with lights, and the ornaments, that was the one thing that changed every year. 

This year was no different, each person that was there was allowed to put 20 ornaments on the tree, the ornaments could be nearly anything, as long as they were in good spirits. Dick made an ornament out of cereal, Jason used pieces of one of his old red hood helmets for his ornaments, Tim made some unique light refracting crystal ornaments, so they always showed light, even when it was pitch black. Damian found it pointless, but he hung up oriental candle holders, with lights inside of them.

Babs wanted to do something special, so she decided that she would get photos from everyone at the manor, and make a locket out of them and put those on the tree. Most photos were playful ones, like Dicks or Tims, but some of them were very emotional. She somehow got a picture of how happy Bruce was when he planned his wedding, she got another one of Jason when he and Bruce hugged. The only problem that she was having was picking a photo with Kara in it.

They difficult decisions was whether or not to pick a photo where Kara was goofing off, or one where she was looking like a model. (Although, to Babs, Kara always looked like a model) Barbara was scrolling through her computer, looking at all the photos she had of Kara, when she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder. Batgirl wheeled her chair around, only to see Kara, in a batman christmas sweater that Alfred made for everyone, and some faded blue jeans.

“What’re you doing Babs,” Kara inquired, before sitting herself on Babs lap and throwing her arm around Babs neck “Anything secret?” 

Babs could feel herself getting slightly nervous already, with Kara being this close to her face. She found herself trapped in Karas eyes, Kara always looked so cute when she wore her glasses. Barbara stuttered a response while still captivated by Karas beauty.

“Uh, I’m, uh, no,'' Kara giggled, seeing how much Barbara was struggling. “I’m not that distracting, am I?” Kara planted a kiss on Babs lips, who was still slightly stunned. Kara pulled away, gently pulling Babs lower lip “Any way, I came here because I don’t have anything to do. I wrapped all my gifts, I can’t bake anything without offending Alfred, and there’s no crime on christmas.”  
Kara hopped off of Babs lap and pulled her out of her chair, before transitioning her helping hand into Babs back pocket, trapping her closer to Karas chest. Kara leaned forward, whispering in Babs ear “Well then, looks like we have some spare time, whatever will we do?”

Kara pulled away, content with the quiet whine that she drew from Babs lips. Marching up the stairs from the bat computer she turned around and made a gesture for Babs to follow her. Guiding her up the stairs, Kara took Babs hand and laced their fingers together, they both looked down for a moment and stopped walking. 

Babs looked up at Kara and smiled, who was blushing from joy. Babs slowly strolled towards Kara, pinning her against the edge before leaning in to share a kiss. Babs kissed Kara with a passion, one of true love, she took one of her hands and held Karas waist close to hers and moved her other hand behind Karas head, making the kiss more forceful. Babs kissed Kara, drawing away only because she needed a breath. Kara leaned back and took a long look at Babs. “What was that for?” Babs just smiled and brought a hand up to Karas cheek, “Because I love you.” 

Kara smiled and brought her head against Babs, so that their foreheads were touching, “I love you too.” Kara threw her arms around Babs before hoisting her up and carrying her out of the batcave. Babs locked her legs around Karas waist and started to laugh, Babs was completely happy right now, in this moment with Kara, and it was in this moment that Babs realised all moments she had with Kara were gifts. She didn’t need any material item or token, as long as Kara was by her side.

Kara was thinking the same thing as she was carrying her true love up the stairs, she understood how much Babs meant to her, and how much she loved her. 

When they finally got out of the batcave, Babs led Kara to her bedroom where she collapsed onto her king bed, and Kara collapsed on the other side. It was spacious enough that their bodies could nearly lay down across it with only their heads being at the same level. 

Babs turned to look at Kara, and Kara turned to look at Babs. They stayed like that for nearly 10 minutes, Just lost in the eyes of one another, lost in their love. They stayed like that until Babs declared “I know what we’re going to do” Kara just continued to stare at her “what” 

Babs met Karas gaze “Absolutely Nothing”, with that she took off her sweatshirt and jeans, pulled the shirt off of Kara before dragging her under the covers with her. She grabbed the covers and threw them over their heads, so that they were trapped with one another. 

Kara, understanding what Babs wanted turned to face away from her, so that Babs could be the big spoon. Babs snuggled in behind Kara and threw one arm over Karas chest, and snuck the other one underneath Karas body. Babs knew that that arm would be dead latter, but she also knew that it would be worth it, so she stayed like that, holding Kara close and breathing in her. And at this moment, this is all that she could ask for on christmas.

Kara felt the warmth of Babs from her back and also felt herself relax, for the first time in her life, she was able to show her true self to someone without fear of rejection. Kara felt happy and loved, both of which, she found from Babs, who, Kara knew, was her true love. Because being here, with her right now was the happiest she had ever been.


End file.
